


My Sunshine

by Chu



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu/pseuds/Chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was clear the moment Ren let himself back into the room that the blonde was in a poor mood. Something certainly needed to be done about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chai And Lacey~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chai+And+Lacey%7E).



It was clear the moment Ren let himself back into the room that the blonde was in a poor mood. There was a tenseness to his shoulders which gave him away. A tightness in the way he walked. His eyes were harder than usual, the soft bright blue seemed cooler. As he paused by the window in their room his fingers slowly curled into a balled fist. It was not a violent action, but a displeased one, that was for sure. He was pushing his feelings side, not down, they were being masked away. It was… relatively apparent he had not realised that his roommate was actually present to see this display. Something had tried his patience and he had come back here to deal with it. 

Well. Even the finest laid plans could be disrupted sometimes. 

The sound of the mattress shifting slightly as he stood up was enough to have the blonde snap around on the spot, eyes slightly wider than usual as the realisation that he was not alone took a moment to sink in. A soft noise of irritation passed his lips as he flicked his eyes back to the window.  
“You’re too quiet.” His tone was low, it was barely above a mutter. 

“Hardly. You heard me as soon as I moved.” Masato’s reply was delivered in his usual rational tone as he paused for a moment to brush himself down, smoothing the creases out of his trousers before taking a few steps over to the other idol.  
“Are you going to tell me what has bothered you…?”  
“Hn.”  
“Highly descriptive, Jinguji. Care to elaborate?” He reached Ren just as the blond turned to fix him with a slightly level look over his shoulder once more, though his gaze was directed away once again as Masato’s hands touched his back. Deft fingers worked their way up and over his shoulder blades, pressing at tight muscles as they went.  
“Your family?” He asked quietly. Hazarding a guess.  
“Mm.”  
“Some work…?”  
“You’re persistent.”  
“Mhm. You wish to turn it down. But once again you will not.”  
“...Observant as well.”  
“Of course.” He leant in then, pressing soft lips to the back of the older idols neck once, then twice and finally a third time, nosing softly at the spot he had kissed a moment later. 

The reaction to that retort caused Masato to smile slightly as he pressed yet another kiss to the spot he had been fussing at previously. Ren could be… entirely too endearing in his mannerisms.  
“"Why won't you let me be annoyed?” The blond asked, his tone actually slightly petulant for a moment. A soft noise following his grumbled complaint, showing that he did not really intend there to be any real feeling in it.  
“Do you have any clue how difficult it is to keep this up when you’re insisting on being all cute like that..?” He shifted then, turning around on the spot to face the blue haired idol, eyes meeting his easily even with the very slight pout that was threatening to break through the frown that currently held possession of his face.

Masato shrugged very slightly, tilting his head minutely to the side as he replied. “Mn. I am not sure I would call it cute, but if I am able to carry off the desired effect with such actions, then I can not find it in myself to complain too much about how you wish to define them.” Dark blue eyes closed over briefly as his lips were lifted a little more in his soft smile.  
“You will wallow in your bad mood too long if I do not distract you.. and there is no point to that. I much prefer to see you smile at me.”

“Mm…” It was clear he was trying to persist with the slight frown he had been wearing… but the corner of the his lips had twitched up very slightly with a smile which only grew as the pianist leant in to press a soft kiss to them, one hand lifting to cup a suntanned cheek. How could a bad mood persist when his lover chose to be so overtly affectionate with him? Affectionate.. caring… It was breaking the bad mood down, there was no denying it. Eventually, and with a very soft chuckle he found himself giving in.

“Okay… Okay you win.” Ren’s low voice was warm again, affectionate once more.  
“Of course.” Masato’s reply was tinged with just a hint of amusement as he felt the blonde curl his arms around his waist and lean into him, pressing his face into his neck with another soft noise, one of contentment this time.  
“You are my sunshine, Ren… You will always smile for me in the end.”


End file.
